A Shining Example
A Shining Example is the 20th substory in Yakuza 0. Plot A sketchy Young woman pleads to Kiryu to help her with her friend who is being harassed by a drunk pervert. Kiryu agrees to help and follows the woman. She leads him into the Kamuro shopping area and as Kiryu looks around and asks the woman if the drunk is alone, he turns around to see the woman is gone. Kiryu wonders where she went when suddenly a man wearing a mask wielding an iron pipe appears and attempts to hit him with the pipe but Kiryu dodges it. The man accuses Kiryu of being a Yakuza and calls him gallible as Kiryu figures out that the man used the woman to lead her right to him. The man asks Kiryu do to him a favor, that favor is to do society a favor and die. Kiryu fights and defeats the man, unmasking him to realize the man is just a kid. Kiryu asks him why he attacked him but the boy isn't Dojima as the boy answers Kiryu's question about him targeting Kiryu because he assumed he was Dojima. The boy tells kiryu that he doesn't care who he attacked as long as it was a Yakuza as the boy hates Yakuza and wishes for the world to be better without them. Kiryu tells the young man that its pretty rare to find a nutjob like him whose waiting to jump people in a back alley for no reason. Kiryu asks about the Young man's age and he answers honestly by saying hes 16 and he has no school as hes in a biker gang. Kiryu asks for the boy's name, his name is Shinji Tanaka. Kiryu reassures him that he isn't Yakuza but Shinji doesn't believe him. Shinji confesses that the reason why he hates Yakuza is because they destroyed his family since his father was in financial trouble going through Real Estate and beat him up everyday, as a result of this, his mother ran away from them and his father would always beat on Shinji because he "Could". One day Shinji Hit his father back and the beating stopped, causing his father to be an alchololic. Shinji hit the streets after he couldn't stand being around his now Alchololic father anymore. Shinji thinks that beating and mugging Yakuza is the best way to survive since he thinks they're all thieves anyway. Kiryu warns him that if they catch him, they'll kill him without hestitation but Shinji isn't phased by the warning as his biker gang knows his doing this, trusting them. As Kiryu wishes him good luck and is about to leave, Shinji asks where hes going. Kiryu asks if hes gonna go on with the sob story and stuff and since he isn't answering to a higher power, Kiryu is done with him and warns Shinji again to quit with this yakuza hunting while hes still alive with that Dumb Luck hes had. Shinji just responds with a "whatever" and mentions that he hasn't met a yakuza as strong as Kiryu yet and when Kiryu Defeated Shinji, he seriously thought he was done for. With that said, Kiryu walks away, mentioning that he won't argue with a "grown man". After Kiryu leaves West park, 3 Yakuza walk up to kiryu and tells him to come with them for a "Chat". Kiryu asks who they are but the Yakuza in the green suit doesn't respond and asks him if he knows Shinji Tanaka, informing kiryu that they told him all about him. Kiryu explains that he doesn't know the boy but the Yakuza accuses Kiryu of using Shinji to go after his boys and that he ratted him out, also informing Kiryu that they're Jinsei Family. Kiryu Learns that the Jinsei family caught Shinji, Kiryu fights and defeats the Yakuza and explains to them that Shinji lied to them. They take Kiryu to their office where Shinji is getting beat up by 3 Yakuza surrounding him. Kiryu explains to him that Shinji used Kiryu to lie to them about him working with Shinji. Uponing learning that hes Kiryu Kazuma that the Dojima Family is after, they fight him but Kiryu manages to defeat the Yakuza. After Kiryu defeats them, he goes to shinji and asks if all that pounding knocked some sense into him but Shinji just gets up as if nothing happened. Shinji explains that someone in his gang ratted him out because they were afraid that the Yakuza would go after him if his cover was blown, exchanging him for their safety but not Shinji's, making Shinji realize that he was an idiot for trusting them. Shinji tells Kiryu that the reason why he lied to them about Kiryu going on a beating spree is because if he didn't, they'd take him out and bury him in the mountains, figuring that Kiryu would indeed defeat them. Kiryu gets angry to the fact that Shinji has been acting like some Vigilante jackass trying to take out the Yakuza until they finally won. With that, Kiryu tells Shinji to grow up and for him to fight his own battles. Kiryu then warns Shinji to leave town because of the Yakuza but Shinji refuses to leave as he reminds Kiryu that he has more Yakuza on his Tail than he does, choosing to stay put. Shinji Promises Kiryu that he'll cut ties to his gang and try to outlive him. As Kiryu is about to walk away, Shinji questions him on to why he came to save him despite the risk of him being on the Dojima Family's hit list. Kiryu doesn't know why he does half of the things and just walks away. As Kiryu leaves, Shinji has found someone he can aspire to be, hoping that someday he'll be better than him. With that said, Shinji just mumbles "Kiryu-san.... Sir". Gallery A Shining Example 1.jpg A Shining Example 2.jpg A Shining Example 3.jpg A Shining Example 4.jpg A Shining Example 5.jpg A Shining Example 6.jpg A Shining Example 7.jpg A Shining Example 8.jpg A Shining Example 9.jpg A Shining Example 10.jpg Navigation Category:Yakuza 0 Substories